Happy Valentines
by Handwritten
Summary: Does Inuyasha really hate Valentines as much as he says? A short oneshot between Kagome and Inuyasha - Happy Valentines Day!


Oh, and let's pretend they had Valentines Day 500 years ago, okay? And please note that Kagome is only giving presents to males, and the boys return the favor on White Day.

Was planning on posting this on V-Day, but the editing took longer then I thought.  
I haven't written in months, so I'm terribly rusty. Forgive me.

* * *

In a small hut at the edge of the village, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku were all taking a few day's break from the hectic life of shard-collecting, much to Inuyasha's annoyance. He hated staying put for any length of time.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Kagome suddenly sat up from where she had been studying her textbooks inside the wooden hut.

Shippo skipped in from outside the hut, where he had been playing tag with Kirara.

"What is it Kagome?" He asked merrily, dancing to her side.

"Is there anything you would like for Valentines Day Shippo?" Kagome smiled at his excited expression, and waited for his answer.

His little eyes practically sparkled. "Wow, do you really mean it Kagome? Are you getting _everyone_ a present?"

Kagome nodded. "You, Inuyasha, and even a little something for Miroku, though he'll probably get something from Sango."

Looking up from his ramen, Inuyasha spoke. "You're getting _me _a Valentines present?"

Inuyasha felt his neck heat up at the thought of being Kagome's Valentine...homeade chocolate...he briefly closed his eyes, and the thought passed. He had been having much too much of those lately.

"Sure. Do you like chocolate?" Kagome smiled at the tense half-demon.

Inuyasha spotted Shippo watching him from behind Kagome's knees, and he struggled to appear passive.

"Feh! Don't bother, I hate Valentines Day."

Kagome flinched, her smile faltering. There was a silent moment, before Miroku decided to intervene, for Kagome's sake.

"Really, Inuyasha, Kagome's being kind enough to get us presents, and it would be rude not to accept them." He said evenly.

"I'm half demon. I HATE chocolate – and any other mushy holiday like Valentines. You humans can eat your sweet sugary crap." Inuyasha snarled.

Shippo grinned. "I'm all demon, and I _love_ chocolate!"

As the others bickered, Kagome faced the wall, and thought sadly to herself...

_Oh Inuyasha...why can't you see how much I love you?_

* * *

**-The Next Day: Valentines-  


* * *

**

"Happy Valentines Day, Shippo!"

Kagome kneeled down and met the eyes of the eager fox demon.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Shippo's hands were clasped tightly together, and his tail was practically quivering with delight.

Kagome placed the small box in front of him, and Shippo ripped open the red wrapping quickly. Inside were four chocolates, all wrapped in individual squares of tissue paper.

Shippo tossed one in his mouth, humming with delight all the while.

"Thank you Kagome! It's delicious!" He said through a mouthful of chocolate.

"I'm glad you like it Shippo." She turned to Miroku. "Here is yours Miroku. Happy Valentines Day."

"Ahh, Kagome." The monk smiled and looked at the small box gratefully. "I see you have another box there – going to give one to Inuyasha even though he…?"

Said boy's ears perked up at the sound of his name, and he sat up, watching Kagome. There was a hint of a smirk on his face.

Kagome pressed her lips together. "No. This one's for… Koga."

Inuyasha's jaw practically hit the floor, and he scrambled to his feet.

"What?! Why are you giving Valentines to _that_ guy?!" He said (more like yelled) angrily.

Kagome frowned in his direction. "I was going to give it to you, but you HATE Valentines Day, remember? Why let it go to waste?"

Inuyasha just ground his teeth together, and clenched his fists.

"Anyway, I'm sure _Koga_ will appreciate the work I put into these chocolates, unlike you."

Kagome quickly walked out of the hut, leaving the others in a slightly-stunned silence.

"Aww, Inuyasha, now Kagome's angry." Shippo whined, kicking at the floor of the hut.

Inuyasha didn't react.

Sango, who had been listening to the entire scene unfold from outside the hut, poked her head into the doorway, and spoke up for the first time. "She's not angry... I'm guessing Inuyasha just, well, hurt her feelings."

"As usual." Miroku added.

Inuyasha's eye twitched. "What do you mean, 'as usual'!?"

"You've got one heck of a pride issue." Shippo sighed, plopping his head onto his hands, looking at Inuyasha with sympathy.

Inuyasha jumped up, making sure to hit Shippo's head before storming out of the hut.

"They make a good couple – both know how to make a.... dramatic exit." Miroku murmured, patting Shippo's shoulder.

* * *

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called quietly, not wanting the others in the hut to hear.

Okay, so he felt a _bit _badly for yelling at her, but it was her own fault. She should have known that he would get angry if she was giving chocolate to Koga…right?

_Though Koga **is** in love with her…what if by doing this, Kagome is saying that she loves him back?_

Inuyasha practically fell over from the shock. That couldn't be it, could it?

Following his nose, he began walking into the forest faster, calling out her name more frequently.

_Don't tell me she actually planned on walking to Koga's territory all on her own. Though that's something she'd do if she was mad enough._

Finally her scent trail led him to a small stream, where Kagome was sitting, her feet just grazing the surface of the water. Inuyasha sighed in relief.

Kagome's eyes were closed, though she was angled towards the water; her body looked completely relaxed in the warm sunshine. Inuyasha couldn't help but wish he had the guts to tell her how he felt - though the fear of rejection washed through him whenever he had foolish thoughts like these.

After taking a deep breath, Inuyasha called to her. "Kagome…?"

Kagome stirred, yet her brown eyes weren't angry as they sought out Inuyasha among the shade of the trees, and her lips naturally curved into a smile. But then the smile dulled, and she actually looked rather sad as she lowered her eyes.

"Inuyasha." She said politely, turning back to the water.

_Oh, crap…Sango was right._

Inuyasha's knees felt weak as he walked to her side, sitting lightly beside her, slipping his own feet into the cool water.

"Are you-? I mean, I...I…" Inuyasha gave a frustrated sigh. _Just spit it out._

"I don't _really_ mind chocolate." He finally muttered, looking at her sullenly.

Kagome smiled, mostly to herself, and placed the small box, which was intended for him all along, on his lap.

"I know."


End file.
